Vampires, Love, & Cliques
by TwilightCliqueChick
Summary: Everythings finally perfect until the 5 new beautiful guys enter Westchesteria High. The 11th grade gets crazy and drama-filled as always when the PC fall head over heals for the new guys.But it seems as if they're hiding something...Will the PC figure...
1. Summary

**Vampires, Love, and Cliques Summary**

**Massie Block: **Still the beautiful alpha of the PC and loving every minute of it. Is now in high school. She has decided to put off all boy drama and focus on keeping her alpha staus out of jeopordy. Well... for a while at least... I mean... how long can you go without a boyfriend? Right? But what happens when five mysterious, drop-dead-gorgeous boys enter Westchesteria High?

**Alicia Rivera: **Is in a happy and firm relationship with Josh. But do her feelings for him change when she takes interest in one of the five new, beautiful guys?

**Dylan Marvil: **Her and Chris Plovert are starting their new relationship and have more in common than they thought. Does their relationship survive or fall apart when Dylan drools over one of the new hottest guys in Westschesteria High?

**Kristen Gregory: **Her and Kemp finally started to give it a try and are now dating. Do they break up or stay together when Kristen starts crushing on the new HAWT guy entering WHS?

**Claire Lyons: **She and Cam got past the pointless drama and the hurting of feelings and confessed they're love for each other. After all, the are in Juniors in high school, so shouldn't they act like it? But some gorgeous guy Claire didn't see coming questions her love for Cam.

**Ryan Stewart:** He and his four 'brothers' just moved to Westchester, New York. Nobody knows their horrible secret, but could it be revealed? Falls in love with Massie, but he has to stay away from her or he could possibly kill her. Staying away from her drives him crazy, but he loves her too much to let her get hurt. But does the pain become too much that he has to break his own rules he made for the rest of his 'brothers'?

**Matthew Stewart: **Respects Ryan and his rules, but can't stay away from Alicia too long. He knows the danger being risked by hanging with her, but is he too weak to avoid her?

**Larwence Stewart:** When his 'family' moves into Westchester, he CANNOT keep his eyes off of Dylan. He would never hurt her but can't resist the urge that pulls him closer to her.

**Collin Stewart: **Likes the others, falls in love with one of the PC members and is wat too weak to stay away. But is it worth risking his dark secret to be revealed?

**Kevin Stewart:** This drop dead beau also has eyes for a PC member. In fact, he loves Claire enough to go through the pain of avoiding her. Ryan is pleased that SOMEONE listens to him, but that might not last for long...

**A/N: Hope it's a good plot. Tell me what you think should happen through-out the story and if the guys secrets should be discovered. Some people say no critism, but I say go ahead as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. U know... stuff to make the story better. Please Review.... I have a good feeling about this story. ;)**


	2. Love at First Sight

**Westchesteria High**

**The Cafe'**

Monday, November 3th

12:45

_"Hello, Westchesteria High!" _Alicia's voice sounded over the intercom with exaggerated enthusiasm. Somehow, she had snagged the job in the 10th grade and kept it this year. She used some of the techniques she learned from the announcments at BOCD.

_"I would like to welcome Ryan, Matthew, Kevin, Larwence, and Collin Stewart to our wonderful Westchester enviornment. They are starting their Junior year here, so give them a helpful hand and show them around!" Alicia's voice rose as she finished the announcments. _

_"Also, a palm pilot has been found and if you think it belongs to you..." Alicia went on. "This has been Alicia Rivera saying 'HOLLA!" _

A round of applaused errupted through the cafe.

Minutes later, Alicia was sitting with the PC.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia exclaimed. "Have you _seen_ the new guys? They're like.... friggin' HAWT!"

"I know," Dylan agreed. "I practically passed out when I saw them."

"Uhh... Don't you girls have _boyfriends_?" Massie asked.

"They didn't say they liked them_. _They just said they were _hawt._" Kristen said matter-of-factly with a smile. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What do they look like?" Claire asked once everyone stopped laughing.

"All-around _gorgeous_," Alicia answered a little too quickly.

Kristen gasped. "Is that them?" she asked pointing towards the door.

"Uh..... ye.... yea.....yeah," Dylan stuttered.

A that moment, the PC forgot how to breathe.

"Eh," started Massie

"Ma," Claire said

Gawd," Kristen finished.

"What did we tell you," Alicia demanded, "a total HART, right?"

The PC looked around the cafeteria and they were defenitely not the only girls that were awe-struck. When they returned their attention towards the new guys, they realized they were staring right back.

The tallest one was lanky, but still muscular. His eyes were a rich a golden color. His blonde hair pronounced his very pale skin even more.

The second tallest was of muscular build and probably the strongest. His dark, curly hair brought out the gold in his eyes. In fact, all the new Stewart guys had rich-golden eyes.

The middle sized boy was as skinny as the first, but not as muscular. His gorgeous shaggy, brown hair was swept over his left eye effortlessly. But of course; pale skin.

The next boy was just about the same size as the last but slightly more toned. His curly blonde hair matched perfectly with his pale skin.

The last, but defenitely not least, was _slightly _shorter than the others, but very toned in an admirable way. His spiky black hair matched perfectly with his pale skin and muscular build.

The girls were too taken-aback by the Stewarts' beautiful features to notice their clothes, but they were sure those just as admirable as the boys wearing them.

The PC and the 5 new Stewarts stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

Alicia was the first to break the silence. " That one reminds me of Josh!" She gestured toward the spiky haired dude. "He wears RL too," she gasped finally looking at his clothes.

At that moment the spiky-haired-dude put on a confused expression and looked down at his clothes as if he had heard what Alicia said. The rest of the boys tried to hide their laughter.

Just then, three 12th graders walked up to greet the new-commers. The Stewarts just ignored the girls and found an empty table three spots down from the PC.

All of a sudden, someone kissed Claire on the cheek. She turned around and found Cam beaming down at her. She looked back towards the Stewarts and caught the boy with shaggy brown hair look away.

Then the other guys made their way towards their lovely girlfriends.

"Heyyy!" Everyone said and squeezed in at the table together. The hawt Stewarts were no longer looking at the PC once their boyfriends showed up.

Derrick sat by Massie even though they weren't going out anymore, but they were still cool friends.

"We met the new guys," Kemp Hurley spoke up. "Pretty strange," he noted.

"I know, it's like they think they're too good to hang with us." Chris Plovert made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

"Come on guys, cut them some slack." Cam encouraged. "They don't even know us."

"Yeah so how can the judge us," Josh challenged.

"They've already got half the girls stalking them." Derrington chuckled.

After a while, everyone started up their own conversations. For some reason, the PC couldn't keep their eyes off of the Stewarts and vice versa.


	3. Author

Okay, okay first i want to apologize to everyone waiting for an update for this story! I am so totally and completely sorry! I haven't been able to update this story for a while because my computer is getting repaired and I have been in desperate need of internet access for a long time!

I know some of y'all will be dissapointed but I'm redoing this story. It's gonna be a different plot and everything. Some of the initial things will stay the sane but I planning on making this story better.

Thank you to everyone who read what I had so far and sorry to everyone I dissapointed! Some of yall are gonna be mad but I needed to change something

I definitely can't guarantee that the next update will be soon but I can promise that there will eventually be one. Yall can get mad, call me what you want, or whatever but jus know that I really am sorry.......

Thank you guys so much,

Kia!!


End file.
